Revenge
by Shy Lynn
Summary: What happens when someone takes Renesmee? Who is it? How does this effect the Cullens and what are they willing to do to get her back? Guess you will have to read to find out.
1. Kidnapped

Bella

"Edward, I'm taking Renesmee to hunt on the far side of the forest, okay?" I called, unsure of where he was in the big house.

"Yeah, that's fine." He spoke, as he suddenly appeared beside me. "But, Carlisle wants to talk to me."

"Oh. Well, we can wait." I said quickly.

"Go ahead, Bella. Besides I went last night," he reminded me before he continued. "But hurry back to me," he said.

"Always." I said.

When we got to the other side of the forest, Renesmee put a hand on my cheek. _Mommy I smell some elk. Can I hunt now?_

"Sure, but don't stray to far," I told sternly. As she wondered off to find her elk I sat and relaxed in the sun, enjoying that I didn't have to hide today. I couldn't wait till next week. Edward still didn't know I was planning a party for his birthday. Boy, will Edward be mad. It will be worth it though. Suddenly, I sensed something and snapped back to reality.

"Nessie? Nessie, where are you?" I called. There was no answer."Renesmee!?" Still no answer. Renesmee. Oh god. What happened to her? I ran in the direction she went and found her draining the blood from a small baby elk. She looked up and I ran over to her. I wrapped her in my arms. "Oh, Renesmee, you had me worried."

"I'm sorry Mommy." She said, her chocolate brown eyes shining with tears.

"I know you are. I was just worried, Honey." I explained. "How about we race back to Grammy's house?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Go ahead. I'll give you a head start." I told her. She noodded and took off running, with a smile on her face. I couldn't help smiling myself. After a second or two, I heard a sound.

"Mommy!" I heard Renesmee scream.

"Renesmee!" I screamed back.

"Mommy! Help!" She screamed again. With that I took off after her. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.A pale-blonde vampire turned around. Caius! He smiled wickedly and took off running.

"Stop!" I shouted though I knew it was no use. I chased him for a long time, untill he got so far ahead that I knew I couldn't catch him. I stopped. Renesmee was looking fearfully at me. I locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry. . ."

I turned and ran back toward the house. I didn't make it, though. How could I? I was just pushing myself further away from my baby and I couldn't stand it. I dropped to my knees. A tearless sob escaped my throat. "Edward!" I screamed. I sat still as stone, hoping he heard.


	2. We

Edward

"That's it. I'm going after her." I told Carlisle. It's been two or three hours since Bella and Renesmee left. They have never been gone this long. _Never_. He nodded. I walked out the front door and stopped at the edge of the porch, looking around in case they were coming out of the woods. No, they weren't, but there was a slight breeze in the air.

"Edward!"

"Carlisle!" I shouted, urgency clear in my voice, and raced for the forst. Carlisle caught up to me and we followed Bella's scent trail. We had searched half of the forest in a matter of seconds, when I saw a shape on the ground a few yards away.

"Bella!" I called. I cleared the distance between us quickly. Bella was on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. There were faint sobs and whimpers coming from her. I knelt beside her and pulled her into my arms. "Bella? What's wrong? Where's Renesmee?"

"Edward. . ." Bella moaned. She looked up at me with tortured glazen eyes, before dipping her head again. "Edward, he took her."

I stood back up, pulling her with me. She leaned against me and I supported all her weight, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

"Who bella?" Carlisle asked. His face was paler, making him seem older. His eyes were tight, the corners crinkled, with worry and was a minute of silence, before I spoke.

"_Caius_." I growled through tightly clamped teeth. Bella's shield had crashed down, due to the fact that she was so emotional at the moment, but in that moment I saw _everything_. How scared she was, how much she blamed herself, how she was afraid that I was mad at her. It was too much and my face of calm faltered for an instant, but I recovered it quickly.

Bella pushed away from me, walked forward a few feet, then whiped around. Carlisle and I took a step back, both of us equally surprised, by how much hate was in her eyes. It was like there was a flame of fire hidden behind each black pupil.

"He is _going_ to _pay_. I will kill him _myself_ if I have to. I am getting Renesmee back, one way or another." she snarled.

A look of shock crossed Carlisle's face before disappearing. "Bella, please. I want her back, too. After all, she is my grand-daughter, but let's be reasonable. If you kill Caius, then the whole Volturi will come after you, and I don't want to lose you."

"No, Carlisle! I'm not going to be reasonable. I've _tried_ being reasonable. _We've_ tried being reasonable and that didn't work. I even _tried_ being _nice_ and they take her! I am _done_ being reasonable!" Bella screamed. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just want my baby back," she said in a small frightened voice.

"I know, Bella. I'm sure we will all feel that way." Carlisle said. He walked over and pulled her into an he said, mostly trying to reassure her, "We will get Renesmee back."

"I can't even imagine how scared she must feel right now." Bella whispered, as I took her hand, and we headed back to the house.


	3. Fury

**A/N: Hey people! I am so sorry that my chapters are so short! =( I'll try making them longer, but I don't know if that's possile. Sorry! I guess that's all for now, so bye! Oh and remember, reviews are appreciated. Thanks =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Jasper, sadly.**

Bella

Edward had gathered everyone in the dining room as soon as we got back. Edward and I were the only ones standing.

"When Bella and Nessie were out hunting, Nessie got . . . a little ahead. When Bella caught up to her, Caius had already gotten a hold of Renesmee. Bella chased her for as long as she could, but they got too far ahead." Edward explained in a voice that would have broken anyone"s heart.I squeezed his hand gently and he returned the pressure.

My eyes were gliding around the room, taking everyone's reaction in. Everyone looked heartbroken, even Jasper. Alice and Esme shared the same look of despair. Jasper looked more distant than usual and Emmett just sat, unusually quiet, looking down. Everyone seemed miserable, though Jacob seemed to be in the most pain. He sat staring numbly ahead of him, as though he were day-dreaming. Rosalie jumped up, unexpectedly, causing me to jump and the chair knock over.

"He took my Nessie?" Rosalie exclaimed. This really ticked me off and I growled at her.

"Your Nessie? God, Rosalie, get over yourself and stop acting like her mother!" I hissed, my words full of venom.

"I'm not!" she shouted.

This time Jacob jumped up, his face a mask of anger and hate. "Oh, really? From what I remember, _you_ wanted Renesmee so bad, that you didn't even care that you almost _killed_ Bella!"

"You _what_?" I screeched. I was _definitely_ pissed now. Sliding into a crouch, my muscles coiled, like a cobra ready to strike. A faint smile touched her sculpted lips. With one last growl, I lunged, teeth bared, hands curled into claws, over the table, at her. My whole mind was set on ripping out her pretty little throat.

Three things happened simultaneously. First, Edward lunged after me, as if to knock me to the ground. Second, Carlisle and Emmett moved to shield Rosalie. Third, I felt Jasper send waves of calm to me, but my anger was too strong to douse. All the while, Alice, Esme, and Jacob stared disbelieving at the scene unfolding before them. Another feirce snarl tore itself from my throat when I collided with Carlisle and Emmett.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders and Emmett wrapped his around my waist. They picked me up and tried to carry me outside, but I was putting up quite a fight. Eventually, I stopped fighting and just glared at Rosalie.

"What the hell, Rosalie?" I heard Edward ask from inside the house.


End file.
